


Sick baby

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Little hamilton and daddy jefferson, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: Alex is sick and his daddy has to take care of him
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Sick baby

If there was one thing that everyone could agree upon, is that Alexander Jefferson would rather get shot then miss a day of work. If anyone knew this better than anyone it was Thomas Jefferson, his now very worried husband. That morning Thomas woke up to hear Alex throwing up in their bathroom down the hall. It was pure hell to get Alex to agree to stay in from work (a stern phone call from Washington always did the trick). Thomas also called in from work to take care of his baby. After calling in he had put Alex to bed with some medicine and went to the living kitchen to make some breakfast. Around 30 minutes later Thomas heard a shuffle and a small “Daddy?” behind him and turned around to see Alex standing in the doorway wrapped in his favorite fluffy pink blanket and holding his purple bunny, Rosa. His hair was a bushel of curls and strands that seemed to just sit on top of his head. His eyes were burning red and were sunk deep into his face which was as pale as the full moon yet at the same time flushed cherry red with a fever. He was wearing his blue onesie with a duckling patter and fuzzy read Santa socks. 

“Feeling Better, Baby?” asked Thomas in the softest voice he could make. Alex, unable to speak with his sore throat, simply shook his head and out stretched his right hand towards Thomas and made a feeble grabby motion, the other was still tightly gripping the blanket and Rosa. Thomas gave him a sad smile and walked over to him to pick him off of his tired feet. He gently placed the small bundle on the red velvet couch and hurried over to the food as so it won’t burn, even though it broke his heart to leave his baby, especially when his hoarse voice called out to him. Thomas finished the food and went over to Alex caring two bowls of oatmeal with honey and fresh strawberries. Thomas fed both himself and Alex and when they were done he had put the bowls away then went on to cuddle his sick baby after putting on his favorite movie, Finding Nemo.

Eventually the two had fallen asleep to the sounds of talking fish with Thomas tightly holding his baby. A few hours later Thomas woke up in pretty much the same position, but now Alex had his arms around his neck and his face buried in his neck, Rosa discarded on the hardwood floor. Thomas laughed low as to not wake the sleeping koala. With a small huff he picked Alex up and Rosa and slowly carried him to their room. Once there he laid him down gently on the bed and tucked the cover around his shivering body and placed Rosa in his arms, to which Alex hugged her his chest, still very much asleep. Thomas turned to the nightstand and grabbed a blue binky with the purple glitter words "Princess" on it and lovingly pressed it against Alex's chapped lips. Out of instinct Alex opened his lips and gratefully accepted the comfort item and started to gently suckle. Thomas then stripped of his sweat soaked shirt and slipped into the bed with his love and held the feverish body close to his chest and heart. Before he fell back into sleep he kissed Alex’s fluffy hair and buried his nose in it to smell his sweet green apple shampoo. Eventually he too entered the land of rest with his Alex in his arms and pure warmth in his cold Southern Democratic-Republican heart. 


End file.
